The specific research objectives are to test the following hypotheses (I) the rate of change (rise) in blood pressure over a significant period of the adult life span is inversely related to cognitive functioning; (2) age interacts with rate of change in blood pressure values, such that those who are older at the time of neuropsychological testing are more likely to perform poorly and to show more accelerated changes in cognitive functioning longitudinally; (3) indices of hypertension-related heart disease and cerebrovascular circulation improve prediction of cognitive functioning beyond that achieved with blood pressure values or rate of change in blood pressure over time. Longitudinal designs employing large populations (e.g., Framingham Heart Study) and control for antihypertensive medication use will be employed with factor analysis, multiple logistic regression analyses and survival analyses as the major analytic tools. Chronic disease contributes significantly to cognitive decline in cognitive functioning, diminishing the quality of life. It is important to determine the epidemiological significance of these processes from a behavioral as well as a medical standpoint as both are important for healthy functioning in older individuals.